


Small Compliments

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Bull is pretty whipped, Everything is soft, I love Benny okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: “Hey, hey, look. You’re fairly easy with the compliments okay? You could be callin any one of us pretty."





	1. You Look so Pretty Right Now

They were sitting around the table together, Benny deep in concentration, tweaking a few of his arguments until they were perfection. He had a high standard, and Bull loved him for it.  As they all meticulously worked away, Cable and Danny went on a break together and Marissa left to go search through some files.

Benny was so deep in focus that he had begun to frown, forehead creasing with the pressure. They had been slaving away on this case, a particularly tricky one, so much that Benny had decided to sleep in the office a few nights to work as late and long as he could.

Bull appreciated the dedication, but it was starting to serve as more of a distraction. They both had an agreement, that they wouldn’t be intimate until after they had finished a case, which was wonderful because it kept things exciting in their relationship, and for those brief few days without clients they would get to be _physical_ as much as they liked (Which was a lot. Both were pretty active, but Benny seemed to have an _insatiable_ sexual appetite).

However, it was hard to keep his mind on the subject at hand when Benny was so deliciously disheveled. His hair was messy, and falling into its natural waves due to lack of hair product in the office. He was wearing one of Bull’s lazy t-shirts, which was loose fitting and made him look like some sexy punk rocker. He was growing a slight stubble and dear god did it suit him.

He was gorgeous. Bull noticed a few of the ladies and even some of the men of the firm stopping mid-step just to check him out. Even the client seemed a bit flustered around him and she was a 60-year-old woman.

Nothing could compare to how good he looked now, hair falling into his eyes as he tapped his pen against the paper. He was stuck, he had lost track of his thoughts. That made two of them.

“You look so pretty right now.”

Benny didn’t look up immediately, but then he did, and it just sent Bull into an even deeper spiral. He looked surprised and those dark eyes were drawing him in.

“Wait, were you talkin to me?” He looked around.

“Of course I’m talking to you,” Bull smiled “Who the hell else would I be talking to?”

Benny smiled cheekily at him and it made Bull’s heart do a flip. “Hey, hey, look. You’re fairly easy with the compliments okay? You could be callin any one of us pretty. And ‘pretty’? That’s not a good way to describe me. I was thinking more like…handsome…or spunky… or...”

“Cute?” Bull supplied “Or gorgeous? Stunning? Enthralling?”

“Woah woah...” Benny chuckled, going back to his work. “Let’s slow down okay? I’m no Aphrodite.”

“You’re _my_ Aphrodite…” Bull said, swinging his chair around to get closer to his lover. Benny laughed again, pushing him away.

“What does that make you? Ares?”

“Yep.” Bull said leaning in for a kiss.

“I guess that makes me Zeus,” Marissa’s voice came, startling them both, “Because I’m going to have to split the two of you up if you don’t get back to work. No distractions. We have a case to win.”


	2. You Mean So Much to Me

Bull was a miracle worker. He was amazing. He always knew what to do in any situation. He was so important to Benny, that sometimes he couldn’t believe it when some people had the audacity to be rude to his partner. Like the jerk this morning who claimed that Bull was a con-man and out of nowhere attempted to pour coffee on him. Sure, Bull made enemies, in and out of the courtroom, but that was ridiculous. Some people took it too far. Cable had to hold Benny back from absolutely going to town on the guy. He would have beat his ass, but settled for some scathing verbal attacks instead. He had a mean punch, but Benny knew his words could hurt much more. 

Cable finally let him go, when she could be sure he wouldn’t chase after the guy like the hothead he was. He sat down next to his lover, trying to rein his anger in.  Bull was putting on a good show, but was obviously a façade. 

"Well, that was a rude interruption, but everyone, lets all get back to business."

Most people left after that, content with Bull’s words of reassurance. Benny wasn’t an idiot, he could see through most of Bull’s act. 

Cable laughed. "Gee, Benny. I knew you had the mouth of a sword but you seriously cut that guy to pieces. I think he’s going to go home and cry himself to sleep.”  

“Good,” Benny answered icily. “I hope he does.”

“Haha, brutal. I love it.” Cable pointed at him and then left to give the two some space like the rest of the team.

Bull reached over to hold Benny’s hand under the table, and he wasn’t sure if it was to try and placate him, or to make himself feel better.

“I guess some people really think I am an arrogant son of a bitch, don’t they?”

“Hey,” Benny said squeezing his hand. “Some call it arrogance, I call it confidence.”

“Did you just quote Beyoncé?” Bull smiled. Benny just shrugged and grinned.

“Hey, I can like Beyoncé if I like. She is great to work out to.”

“Not what your sister listens to, is it?”

“She listens to Rhianna.”

Bull laughed again. “Figures. He looked down at their joined hands, face unreadable. Benny kissed his knuckles and look at him seriously.

“ I don’t tell you this enough, but you mean so much to me. Don’t let some asshole make you think less of yourself.”

Bull rolled his eyes. “I’m swooning.”

Benny could see that he looked happier though, despite the sarcasm. He sat for a second longer, holding his hand, before standing to get changed. They had court in less than an hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm angry benny is my favorite benny


	3. You look incredible

“Chunk said that I’m supposed to wear _this_ for the dinner function tonight, but I don’t know if it really suits me.”

That was the first thing Bull heard when Benny walked into the office to pick him up. They had a dinner function, and Chunk was allowed to decide what each of them was to wear. Bull had bought the new suit for Benny when he saw how sharp it looked on the rack.

Black with a suave red undershirt. He looked slick, and sexy and dangerous, even better than Bull had imagined.

He rarely wore dark colors, so it was obvious Benny was a little unsure.

“You look…incredible in that suit.” Bull let the awe seep into his voice. He wanted Benny to feel good, and exude that confidence that he usually had when they were together.

Benny smiled, glanced at his reflection in the window and played with his cufflink. Bull felt some of the air leave his lungs when he noticed how great his ass looked in the pants as well. Chunk knew him almost too well.

“Is it really that important?” Bull found himself saying. “The dinner? We could always just stay here and…have our own dinner.”

Benny turned to look at him, knowing glint in his eye.

“I don’t think so. It took a lot for me to get in this suit okay? I’m not wasting it on a quick office hookup. We will do the respectable thing of attending this important dinner, you will hungrily watch my every move the whole night, and then, once the dinner is fully concluded, we will engage in passionate sex.”

Benny, turned and strode out, not waiting to see if Bull was following. Bull was staring to like Black suit Benny’s attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this is kind of a stretch because Benny certainly rocks dark colours in the show, but for now, let's all close our eyes and imagine how good he'd look in that suit....


	4. Your hair is soft

The team was out for the weekend and had spent the night in a bar. It was a special ‘bonding experience’ as Bull like to call it. They had one every so often, where they would all go out drinking or something similar and then end up at someone’s house, this time Benny’s, who shared similar tastes with his sister in rooftop gardens.

They opened up a few more bottles of beer and wine, and Bull felt like he was reliving his college days, tipsy, with a cute person in his lap. Only now, it was a drunk lawyer rather than some girl with big hair.

Bull adored drunk Benny. He allowed himself to say things that sober Benny normally wouldn’t. He was soft and sweet and cuddly, and Bull just wanted to scoop him up and take him prisoner. Benny wasn’t a light-weight, so seeing him drunk was a treat.

“Hold me, Jason,” Benny stage-whispered into Bull’s ear, clinging onto him. The rest of his team snickered and made a few remarks about Benny’s state of intoxication, and Bull was pretty sure he saw Cable with her phone out, recording some of it, (he would have to persuade her later to send him the video footage.)

“I’m hungry,” He whispered loudly again and Bull smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Benny, and holding him hard against his chest. The team had moved on to speaking about some other topic, like Chunks eyebrow tinting situation, and let the two boys have their moment.

“Hungry for what? We could order some pizza? If the place is still open?” Bull glanced at his watch, but Benny just grabbed his hand and placed it back against his waist.

“I’m hungry for you”

Bull laughed and leaned forward, giving him a peck on the lips. His team was strict on having no PDA in their presence so he thought it right to leave it at that, despite Benny’s hand tiptoeing its way along his leg.

When Bull didn’t give in, Benny changed his tactic, lifting his legs up on the couch and tangling his hands in Bull’s hair.

“Jason, your hair is so soft.”

He was speaking so quietly, Bull almost missed what he said. He liked it when Benny said his first name, it sounded so nice coming out of his mouth.  Benny looked adorable, bundled up in a warm jacket and looking up at him sweetly, stroking his hair as gently as he could.

“Who knew the ferocious Benny Colon could be so easily subdued, and transformed into a ball of sugar?”

Benny smiled lazily, patting his chin.

“Who knew the frosty Dr. Bull could be so easily romanced by a ferocious, but secretly endearing lawyer?”

“Come now,” Bull said kissing Benny on the nose “that was always on the cards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love this pairing so much, i love having a whole space just to let them be happy and soft. If I had more time in the day I would be posting about them 24/7


End file.
